


With The Taste Of Your Lips (I'm On A Ride)

by brenduckurie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenduckurie/pseuds/brenduckurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{INSPRED BY DAN AND PHIL'S RECENT COLLAB WITH CONNOR}<br/>Phil is unimpressed when Dan calls Connor "Daddy", and decides to make sure Dan knows who his Daddy really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Taste Of Your Lips (I'm On A Ride)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was terrible and I'm so sorry but hey I tried.  
> I wrote this in about an hour and I haven't edited it at all so all mistakes are mine.  
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated! Thank you :))

“Bye, Connor!” Dan called from the front door, waving to Connor before closing the door with a little smile. He turned around, and walked into the kitchen to make himself a glass of water, quickly checking the time. To his surprise, it was 7:30. He just shrugged it off, grabbing a glass and putting it on the bench, before he felt a warm presence behind him. 

Dan smiled a little, leaning back into the embrace. “Hi, Phil,” Dan said lovingly, turning around to kiss his boyfriend softly, when he noticed Phil’s hard face. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Dan asked nervously, and Phil suddenly pushed him up against the wall. Dan let out a soft whimper as Phil smirked darkly. 

“’Daddy’, hmm? I thought I was your Daddy, not Connor,” Phil growled, and Dan whimpered softly again. 

“N-no, I didn’t mean to…” Dan said quietly, and Phil leant down to attach his lips to Dan’s neck, leaving a deep, purple bruise on Dan’s pale neck that would surely be there for days. Dan couldn’t help the soft moan that tumbled out of his lips, echoing around the dark kitchen. 

“Mine,” Phil grumbled possesively, digging his nails softly into Dan’s hips before running his hands down to cup the back of Dan’s thighs. Dan immediately jumped up, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist, as if he were trained to react that way.

“Y-yes, Phil, only yours, I swear,” Dan breathed, and Phil growled lowly, shaking his head. “Not good enough, baby. Will I have to teach you who your Daddy is?” Phil said darkly, walking to his room and flopping Dan roughly onto the bed.

Dan didn’t say anything, looking up at Phil with lust blown eyes. Phil smirked, and crawled onto the bed, hovering over Dan. “Little slut, I bet you called Connor that on purpose, just to rile me up,” Phil growled, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Dan. 

“N-no, Phil, I just-” Dan tried, but Phil just clamped one hand over Dan’s mouth, ignoring the way Dan’s hips were canting up in search of friction. Phil smirked, and quickly pulled off Dan’s jumper, running his hands over Dan’s torso to play with his waistband, teasing him in just the way he knew Dan loved. 

“Did you like it? Letting all the viewers know that you’ve got a daddy kink? I bet you did, you little whore, letting anyone and everyone know what a kinky little bastard you are,” Phil murmured, pulling off Dan’s jeans and underwear quickly, leaving Dan exposed, hard and desperate. “I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to remember anything except who your Daddy is…” Phil breathed, opening the bedside table to pull out their almost empty bottle of lube. 

“Loosen yourself up,” Phil commanded, throwing the bottle to Dan and pulling off his shirt. Dan just nodded, slicking up two fingers and circling his hole, whining softly before pushing them both in, moaning at the sudden stretch. 

“F-fuck, Ph-Daddy, please,” Dan whined, already becoming desperate as he slowly pumped his fingers, trying desperately to find his prostate. Phil smirked, pulling off his own jeans and palming himself at the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself. “Damn, baby, look so good like this, spread out on the bed, desperate for your Daddy… aren’t you? You’re just desperate for me to pound into you, make sure you know who you belong to,” Phil growled, before pulling off his underwear as well, seeing Dan speed up his fingers, almost crying because he just couldn’t get there.

Phil knew he had found it when Dan let out a strangled cry, knitting his eyebrows together and thrusting his fingers harder and faster. “Enough, fuck me Daddy, ‘m stretched enough, please,” Dan begged, spreading his legs even further and pulling his fingers out, whining softly at the sudden empty feeling and tilting his head back against the soft pillow. Phil smirked, grabbing the lube and using the last of it to slick up his almost purple cock, before sliding into Dan, a moan coming from both of them. 

“O-oh, god, Phil, please,” Dan begged, his hands flying to Phil’s back and digging his nails into the tender skin. Phil just hissed, pulling his hips back before fucking in again roughly, clenching the sheets in his fists tightly. 

“Fuck, even after stretching yourself, you’re still so goddamn tight, fucking hell baby, love you so much” Phil groaned, quickly falling into a rough, fast thrusting rhythm. Dan just whined loudly, arching his back and rocking his hips down to meet Phil’s every time. Phil was purposely avoiding Dan’s prostate, watching the younger boy whimper and whine when Phil struck just next to it.

“Pl-please, Phil, don’t t-tease…” Dan begged, and Phil smirked, before his eyes locked with Dan’s and he started to hit Dan’s prostate with every thrust, watching Dan fall apart underneath him, Dan’s eyes rolling back into his head from the intense pleasure.

“Fuck, Phil, ‘m gonna come,” Dan whimpered after a minute or two, squirming underneath him, and Phil just shook his head. “No, until you call me by the right name, you can hold it,” Phil grunted, thrusting even harder into Dan’s prostate with a breathless smirk. Dan shook his head, arching his back.

“Ph-Phil, please, I can’t hold it, ah, please,” Dan begged, his brain muddled from all the pleasure, his eyesight blurring around the edges slightly, and Phil hissed as Dan dug his nails even further into Phil’s back. “Ask nicely, and I’ll let you, baby,” Phil said lowly, feeling himself come close to the edge as well. Dan moaned, high in his throat, before whispering “Please, Daddy,” quietly.

Phil groaned lowly, feeling his orgasm his him full force as he came with a low moan, feeling Dan clench tightly around him as Dan arched off the bed, coming in long, thick ropes across his and Phil’s stomachs with a high pitched, strung out moan. The opposites of the low and high moans intertwined and bounced around the moonlit room as Phil flopped onto Dan’s heaving chest, still shuddering and breathless from his orgasm.

Once they had (mostly) regulated their breathing, Phil pulled out gently, resulting in a soft, tired whine from Dan. “No, it’s okay baby, shh…” Phil said, immediately wrapping Dan up in his arms tightly. “So good for me…” Phil murmured, before kissing Dan’s forehead.

After a quiet moment where only their laboured breathing and the soft ticking of the clock in the kitchen, Phil sat up slightly, his clear blue eyes staring worriedly into Dan’s dark brown ones.

“You know I didn’t mean any of that, right? When I called you a slut and a whore… I love you so much, I’d never mean it,” Phil said nervously, relaxing into the bed when Dan giggled softly. “Kiss me, you spoon,” Dan said before they connected their lips lovingly. Phil grinned, before pulling Dan under the covers for a lazy make out session. 

After a while, the overwhelming smell of sex and sweat got to be too much, and Dan started complaining about his sore arse, but Phil just smiled. Some days, Dan was a real pain, and their apartment was too hot sometimes, and when their kettle stopped working Dan did nothing but complain, but Phil knew he wouldn’t trade any of it in for anything. Not for a second.


End file.
